


More Than I Ever Did

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not love that doesn't acknowledge our faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Ever Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spook/gifts).



"I'm sorry. There's no excuse. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I--"

Remus laid a finger over Sirius's lips. "It's over."

"But I thought you were a _traitor_. After everything. And it ruined everything. I owe you some explanation, but I don't have one!"

"You owe me nothing," Remus whispered. "You forget that after you were arrested, I believed what everyone said. I thought _you_ had been the traitor."

"At least you had good reason to think so! I had no reason at all except--"

"Except that I was a werewolf." Remus sighed.

"And I of all people should have known--"

"You do now," Remus said, wrapping his hands around Sirius's head and pulling their foreheads together. "We both know everything now."

"You should hate me," Sirius moaned.

"Too bad," Remus said, a hint of humor creeping into his voice, "I know you better than I ever have and I love you more than I ever did."


End file.
